FicReal
by anySuzuki
Summary: Ordene para esta navidad el nuevo programa "Fic-Real" exclusivo para clientes de Fan fiction , nunca verá de la misma forma sus fics favoritos. Ahora todo, cobra vida


_Disclaimer: Producto Ficticio y si fuera de verdad, propiedad de JK como todo lo siguiente que leerán_

**..."Fic-Real"...**

¿Cansado(a) de leer los mismos fics una y otra vez, en espera de que el autor actualice?

¡Pues no diga más! Ordene para éstas Navidades el nuevo "Fic-Real" de empresas JKR© con colaboración de WB ¡A un super precio!

El nuevo "Fic-Real" es lo más reciente en tecnología para lectores de Fanfics de Harry Potter. Es un programa diseñado para que las tradicionales horas de lectura o búsqueda de nuevos Fanfics no sea tan tediosas como antes.

**Descripción:**

"Fic-Real" es un producto que puede usarse sin tener edad mínima. Su fácil manejo lo hace el perfecto regalo para ese pequeño reader que tiene que tiene en casa, ¡O incluso para usted mismo!

"Fic-Real" es un programa interactivo para computadora que hace que sus Fics favoritos cobren vida. Solo es cuestión de unos cuantos clics y usted podrá ver desde la comodidad de su casa, un Fanfic como si fuera una película real de Harry Potter. Gráficas sorprendentes que hace que la actuación de los personajes sea creíble ¡Aunque en el Fic real no lo sea!

**Contenido del paquete:**

El "Fic-Real" viene con los siguientes accesorios.

-Un CD de instalación

-Un manual de uso

-Una lista de sitios web sugeridos

-DVD con una entrevista exclusiva a JK Rowling y los actores.

-Control remoto de botones especiales para cuando use el "Fic-Real" conectado a la televisión de su casa.

**Instalación: **

1.-Inserte el CD de inicio en su computadora (Portátil o de Escritorio, enserio, no hay problema)

2.-El CD comenzará a leerse solo, una vez que sea detectado, su pantalla se tornará negra (No se asuste) y aparecerá el siguiente mensaje:

_Bienvenido a "Fic-Real" Lea las condiciones de uso antes de seguir._

3.-Usted se saltará las condiciones de uso porque confía plenamente en nosotros. Además son un montón de letritas sobre bla-bla etcétera-etcétera.

4.-Le aparecerán las siguientes opciones:

_(0) Si, acepto las condiciones de uso._

_(0) No leí las condiciones de uso pero de todas maneras acepto._

_(0) Me dio miedo tanta letrita y prefiero no instalar el programa._

Usted deberá seleccionar una.

5.-Si eligió una de las primeras dos, ¡Felicidades! Podemos avanzar al siguiente paso. Si eligió la tercera opción, va a tener que encontrar el valor de instalar el programa pues no hay reembolso solo porque le dé miedo unos cuantos párrafos que hablan sobre la cárcel y las multas del uso incorrecto de nuestro producto. Gracias.

6.-Después de haber elegido _valientemente _el continuar, aparecerá la forma una varita que empezará a llenarse de acuerdo al avance en la instalación del programa. Usted irá al baño o a conseguirse algo de comer para pasar las siguientes tres horas. Incluso le recomendamos ir al cine, ¡No se preocupe! Cuando usted vuelva, su programa _seguro _seguirá instalándose.

Debajo del progreso de instalación, habrá una opción de emergencia:

_(0) Abortar programa_

Si usted hace clic en esa opción, el programa se detendrá automáticamente y se pedirá que especifique el por qué decisión:

_(0) Mi madre me dijo, "Apaga esa cosa ya que mañana tienes escuela"_

_(0) Tengo que irme a trabajar –para mi desgracia-_

_(0) Llegó mi esposo(a) y quiere que pasemos tiempo de caridad, juntos._

_(0) Me asusté porque uno de mis amigos que ya tiene este programa, dice que además de lo que ya pagamos, mensualmente llega una cuenta de pago con #"#"#"#"_

Y esas son todas las opciones. Perdón por el error de la última opción, todo es un completo error. Así que no les crea a los amigos aguafiestas.

7.-Poco más de tres horas después, cuando su programa esté instalado, váyase a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana empiece a usar su "Fic-Real"

**Manual de Uso:**

Usted ha adquirido el nuevo "Fic-Real" siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra, repito: _al pie de la letra. _La compañía no ser hará responsable de daños a su equipo por no seguir las instrucciones tal y como se le ha impreso en el instructivo.

1.-Haga clic en el ícono en su escritorio, ese que no conoce y que nunca había visto ahí. No, el de la papelera de reciclaje no, el otro. Ese, bien.

2.- Se abrirá una ventana de color azul oscuro adornada con estrellitas. Es simple y fácil de usar. Solo tiene que ubicar la barra que dice:

[URL: http:/ ]

3.-Una vez ubicada la barra, usted insertará la dirección web del Fanfic de Harry Potter que quiere ver primero. Ejemplo:

[URL: http : / www .fanfiction . net /s/ 6320891 /1/ Diferencias_Similares]

Nota: Usted no tiene que separar la dirección en la barra de la URL, nosotros lo hacemos para su comodidad y porque no nos deja ponerlo todo junto.

4.-¡Felicidades! Usted está a punto de disfrutar su "Fic-Real" en toda la extensión de la palabra.

5.-El punto anterior era para mantenerlo en suspenso, ahora viene el verdadero paso:

6.-Hemos desperdiciado dos –momento- 3 pasos para llegar al siguiente:

7.-Haga clic en "Continuar", ahora aparecerá un formulario que usted deberá llenar con información verdadera, de lo contrario, no se garantiza el funcionamiento correcto de su "Fic-Real"

8.-Aparecerá la primera opción:

_Escriba el nombre del autor del Fic que usted va a leer: [ ] Ej. [anypotter]_

_Nota: Este es uno de los datos más importantes que asegurarán el funcionamiento correcto de su "Fic-Real". Nuestro programa tiene una base de datos que se actualiza a diario –si tiene conexión a internet- ya que por la seguridad del usuario, se tiene una base de datos con todos los autores de con su nivel de peligrosidad y locura. ¿A qué nos referimos con esto? A que el "Fic-Real" se puede sobre-calentar si el Fic no tiene sentido en lo más mínimo o el autor hace uso de locuras._

9.-Una vez escrito el nombre del autor, aparecerá un cuadro donde tendrá que especificar el género del Fic. Es esa palabra que dice entre muchas cosas de lo que trata un Fanfic, el ambiente que rodeará la historia. Esto es importante para que no inserte la URL de un Fic de _Horror _y termine riéndose de la muerte del personaje. Mucho cuidado con esto.

10.-Después de los ajustes necesarios, usted podrá presionar el botón con una flechita que dice [Play ] y comenzar a **ver **su fic preferido, actuado por los mismos actores de las películas, ya que cuenta con los sucesos básicos en cualquier Fanfic.

**Nota:**

Duración del FanVideo por capítulo:

Si el capítulo tiene de 10, 000 a 8,000 palabras [20 min] Un excelente capítulo

Si el capítulo tiene de 8,000 a 6,000 palabras [15 min] Un buen capítulo

Si el capítulo tiene de 6,000 a 4,000 palabras [10 min] Un capítulo

Si el capítulo tiene de 4,000 a 2,000 palabras [5 min] ¿Seguros que es un capítulo?

Si el capítulo tiene de 2,000 a 1,000 palabras [2.5 min] ¿Por qué lo están leyendo? Digo, Ahh… mini-capítulo.

S el capítulo tiene menos de 1,000 palabras [1 min + la nota de autor + el tiempo que tarde en ponerse la página = 3 min] Porque debe de ser un drabble y la mayoría son interesantes.

**Otras aplicaciones del "Fic-Real"**

Al abrir su paquete, usted encontró un curioso control remoto, el cual le servirá para ésta aplicación especial.

Compañía JKR piensa en usted, y sabe que hay muchos Fics sin acabar o que tardan años en actualizar (lo cual es lo mismo) así que como bono extra, se ha programado el control remoto para que usted pueda darle el final que quiera al Fic con una calidad sorprendente.

Si usted quiere acabar con un personaje, la línea vertical de botones rojos a la izquierda de su control le serán de utilidad, pero antes deberá presionar el botón con el nombre de la víctima, perdón, del personaje. Ej.

[Harry]

Y luego [Matar]

Ahora, usted puede elegir entre las siguientes cómodas opciones:

[Avada] [Soledad] [Tristeza] [Enfermedad] [Velo] [Derrumbe] [Incendio] [Sacrificio] [AL] [FanGirl] [Matrimonio]

Todas las opciones son aplicables para todos los personajes, en caso de la última opción, ésta es la más peligrosa, ya que es una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no comparado con el botón de [Enfermedad]

Con el botón [Velo] usted solo verá al personaje atravesar el arco de la muerte, pero no sabrá nada más de él. Escuchará a los demás personajes gritar su nombre y quizás saltar detrás de él, pero nadie logrará hacer nada. El botón de personaje [Sirius] se encuentra peligrosamente cerca de de éste botón.

El botón [Incendio] se encuentra cerca del personaje [Crabbe]

Los otros botones son debidos a una encuesta que se realizó sobre las muertes más frecuentes, el botón [AL] son las iniciales de Autor Loco, así que verá morir a su personaje de la manera menos esperada. Esto es una sorpresa.

El botón [FanGirl] se usa exclusivamente para los personajes femeninos, para su mayor comodidad se encuentra cerca de los botones de personaje [Ginny] y [Cho]

El botón [Sacrificio] se encuentra cerca de los siguientes botones de personaje (ya que son usados frecuentemente): [Lily] [Harry] [Dobby]

El botón [Avada] está cerca de todos los personajes, para su mayor comodidad y viene de color verde.

Si usted en cambio quiere un final general, tendrá dos opciones:

[Bueno] [Malo] - éstas son las opciones para los dos únicos finales que hay, debajo de ellas vendrán sus opciones

[Boda] [Boda] - Éste botón se puede utilizar para bien o mal, según lo desee.

[Triunfo] [Derrota] - Éstos botones se refieren si cumplió _o no _la Orden del fénix con su cometido.

Los botones de finales generales son pocos ya que usted se divertirá tanto que no querrá acabar con su FanVideo de un Fanfic.

Otro botón del control, muy usado y frente a su pulgar Derecho/Izquierdo (Viene de ambos lados para comodidad de los lectores zurdos) es el botón [Regreso] que podrá traer de la vida al personaje que usted quiera. Está muy cerca para su comodidad de los botones [Sirius] [Lily] [James] [Harry] [Alice] [Frank] [Cedric] [Dobby] [Snape] [Albus] ya que son los personajes más importantes que pueden llegar a morir en un Fanfic. También se encuentra el botón [OC] que asesina al personaje creado por el autor.

Se preguntará, ¿Por qué el botón [Ginny] está cerca de éste botón? Pues verá, la respuesta es muy simple. Los estudios revelan que las FanGirl se divierten haciendo la siguiente combinación:

[Ginny] + [Matar] + [FanGirl] + [Regreso] + [Matar] + [FanGirl] - estos últimos tres se repiten unas 7 veces más. Luego la FanGirl presionará los botones [Harry] + [OC] = [Boda]

Gracias por leer el manual del control Remoto de "Fic-Real"

**DVD con entrevista a los autores:**

Este tiene comentarios sobre lo que fue grabar las diferentes modalidades para su libre uso, he aquí unos ejemplos:

Harry Potter dijo: _"Tuve que actuar mi muerte en todas las formas posibles"_

Ginny Weasley dijo: _"Una de las escenas más dolorosas en interpretar fue la de mi personaje siendo brutalmente atacado por una FanGirl"_

Dobby dijo: _"Dobby se siente honrado cada vez que muere por el botón [Sacrificio] porque ayuda a Harry Potter"_

Sirius Black dijo: _"Soy el personaje con el que más usan el botón [Regreso] gané James"_

JK Rowling dijo: _"Tuvimos que agregar el botón [OC] ya que es muy concurrido en los Fanfics actuales"_

Voldemort dijo: _"Se están juntando firmas para agregar un botón nuevo en el final que diga [Triunfo de Lord Voldemort]_

**Preguntas y respuestas más frecuentes:**

Comprador: Quise oprimir los botones [Sirius] + [Remus] = [Boda] pero solo me dice "Error, intente de nuevo"

Vendedor: Usted ha olvidado oprimir el botón [Slash] antes de los botones de personaje. Si el problema persiste, asegúrese de haber revivido a Sirius primero con el botón [Regreso]

Comprador 2: Inserté el URL de un Fanfic de entre 8,000 y 10,000 palabras. Según el folleto debería durar 20 min pero solo dura 5 min ¿Cuál es el problema?

Vendedor: El problema puede ser que de entre esas 8,000 y 10,000 palabras, la mayoría sean de una nota de autor. En dado caso, el "Fic-Real" solo detectará la verdadera historia. En su caso puede que se redujo a 2,000-4,000 palabras de historia verdadera y por eso solo dura 5 min. Asegúrese a la próxima antes de insertar la URL.

Comprador 3: Mi "Fic-Real" no se ha terminado de instalar, la varita que debe llenarse solo va a la mitad y lleva toda la semana en eso. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

Vendedor: Usted debería de leer bien el instructivo antes de hacer las cosas. Ahí claramente dice que usted se tiene que levantar al baño, ir a comer o al cine ¿Usted lo hizo? Lo dudo, de lo contrario el "Fic-Real" no se sentiría tan presionado por cargarse y no estuviera tardado tanto. Si le puede dar la espalda a su computadora, mucho mejor.

Comprador 4: Hace unos días me llegó una cuenta de Banco con una suma importante de dinero que debo pagar al a brevedad posible ¡¿De dónde rayos salió eso?

Vendedor: Usted no leyó las Condiciones de Uso ¿Por qué rayos no lo leyó? Es su problema, afróntelo y páguenos antes de que presionemos el botón [Matar] + [Comprador] con una de las peores muertes del control [FanGirl]

Comprador 5: El programa de "Fic-Real" se ha trabado, intentaba reproducir un Fic de la autora Sion-allegra y de repente explotó mi computadora ¿Qué rayos pasó? ¿Quién se hará cargo de mi computadora descompuesta?

Vendedor: Si usted hubiera leído con detenimiento las instrucciones de uso, habría leído sobre la actualización diaria del "Fic-Real" por medio a su conexión a internet. Es señal de que usted no lo ha estado haciendo o lo dejó hacer por un buen tiempo ya que el nivel de peligrosidad de la autora Sion-allegra ha aumentado con cada capítulo publicado. Su computadora explotó debido a esto, y respecto a quién se hará cargo, solo usted es responsable de su falta de responsabilidad.

Comprador 6: Quiero un "Fic-Real" ¿Dónde lo ordeno?

Vendedor: Con que usted deje su review, le llegará antes de Navidad.

anypotter


End file.
